


Where They Are Going To

by GlitterDwarf



Series: Triwizard Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterDwarf/pseuds/GlitterDwarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cedric needs help figuring some things out. Viktor is only too happy to oblige. (Written in 2005)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where They Are Going To

There was something decidedly wrong with Cedric's life. Of course, if he could pinpoint the exact moment it went wrong he knew it would end up his fault (when wasn't it?) and he had no problem taking responsibility for this entire fiasco, but still. Something didn't seem fair.

Of course, it was partly that Harry boy's fault. For being so damn cute and appealing and for confusing Cedric sexually. And, especially, for not stopping him when he had pushed Harry against the lockers and they had made like bunnies, all fast and sweaty-like.

If life were all quick and easy and idealized and whatnot, then the story would have probably ended there, all rosy cheeks and smiles and kisses and nice things. But then there was the day after The Day, where they saw each other too many times (wasn't it always the way?) even though they normally rarely saw each other, and each time they had to be all awkward and smile at each other but try to not be too obvious, because, as often as Cedric supposed it happened, it probably would not have gone over well if he had been like “Hey, Harry! Nice shag in the locker room last night! Want to meet me there later for another go-around, since I'm feeling all gay right now?” 

Yeah, that was definitely not on.

So instead Cedric skipped out on lunch, went to the Hufflepuff Common Room, sat down at one of the tables, and drafted what would be the best note he had ever written. It would convey everything he was feeling while still being manly but friendly. It would be genius, something that should be published. 

In the end, it was something along the lines of “Harry – How are you? I'm feeling fine. Anyway, just checking up on you. Sincerely, Cedric.” And, considering his circumstances and how emotionally distressed and confused he was, Cedric thought that note was quite genius. (All things considering.)

He would never be sure how they kept up correspondence over those next few months, because really their written conversations were about five lines long and mostly about “What weather, eh?” and “I hate potions.” A few times Cedric almost suggested that they play Quidditch together until he remembered that Quidditch is what got him in this mess in the first place so he scratched that sentence out.

And when it came time to ask somebody out to the Yule Ball, it took all of five seconds to look about, see Cho Chang, register that she was pretty, and ask her out. She blushed and accepted and went off to giggle with her friends because oh Merlin, I'm going with Cedric Diggory! and Cedric walked off to lunch, because he was hungry.

He didn't really think about it until an owl dropped a slip of parchment at his plate at breakfast one morning. He paused, looked about, and opened it in his lap, barely making out the scribbles in the dim light.

You're going with Cho Chang?

Cedric looked up and, instantly, his eyes met with Harry's. And if he didn't know any better, Harry's eyes were just as confused as his were, a weird mixture of anger and betrayal and exhaustion. 

Holding Harry's gaze, he cocked his head towards the door, indicating that he wanted to talk. Harry just crinkled his eyebrows and mouthed an inquiry as to what the hell Cedric had said. Cedric cocked his head a few more times in a more pointed fashion. When Harry still didn't understand, he pointed to himself, then Harry, then the door, then moved his hands in little motions that looked like they were talking. Harry finally nodded and looked at his friends, obviously making up some lame excuse.

“You alright, mate?” Zacharias Smith, a curly-haired fourth year who happened to be sitting almost across from from him, asked. Cedric nodded and shrugged a bit. If there was one thing that annoyed him about being a Champion is that it suddenly made everybody feel as if they knew him.

“Yeah. I'm going now, though. Need to finish homework,” he mumbled lamely, almost tripping over his feet as he left the bench. When he turned around, the first thing he saw was Viktor Krum, at the Slytherin table, staring at him. Cedric blushed and turned around to walk out of the hall, hoping the other Champion hadn't seen his embarrassing hand motions to Harry Potter. It probably looked like they were going to share secrets about that damn egg they had been given.

Not that they hadn't shared secrets about the tournament yet, but that was another thing Cedric tried to not think about, because it was one of those things that led to confusion and real images of Harry's eyes, scrunched close as he came and made up images of Harry spread on Cedric's bed, writhing and begging for a touch. So it was easy to see why Cedric couldn't think of these things, because it would be awkward to walk around Hogwarts sporting a boner for The Boy Who Lived.

Who happened to be waiting for him, looking oddly short and uncomfortable.

“Hey,” Harry mumbled, and Cedric heard his voice catch slowly in the middle of the syllable. 

“Hey,” Cedric echoed, putting his hands in his pockets and slouching slightly to minimize the height difference. A silence fell, pressing heavy on Cedric, heavy enough to make his feet shuffle, moving into the empty spaces and filling them so quickly he felt like he had to keep moving his feet.

“So,” Harry began, stretching his word out more than it was usually pronounced. “You want to talk?”

“Yeah, um” Cedric confirmed, wondering if they were going to keep on speaking like monosyllabic cavemen. “How did you know? About Cho, I mean?”

“Oh,” the other boy whispered, his face going red quicker than Cedric had ever seen a face flush. Still, Harry kept his eyes on Cedric. “I asked her. Yesterday. Said she was going with you.”

“Yeah, I guess we are,” Cedric said, nodding. 

Another silence fell upon them, punctuated periodically by small groups of people shuffling past. 

“So what are we?” Harry blurted out suddenly. Cedric was suddenly very aware of the people that kept on walking past. Hadn't that girl walked past five times by now?

“Um,” Cedric began in the most intelligent fashion he could muster. “What do you want to be?”

“I don't know,” Harry mumbled, eyes still on Cedric's. Merlin, did that boy ever look away? More silence. Cedric licked his suddenly very dry lips and tried to rub his suddenly very moist palms against his robes as nonchalantly as possible.

“Well I don't know either,” Cedric managed. A dull ache settled in between his eyes. He really did not need this right now.

“Okay,” Harry said, his eyes darting around. “I should go.”

“Okay,” Cedric responded lamely. An awkward moment passed where Cedric thought that Harry was going to hug him, or kiss him or something equally as stupid, and Cedric realized he really wanted that to happen. But then Harry was gone, running off to join his friends, and Cedric was very, very alone.

And in his alone thoughts, he realized that, while he had no real desire to have sex with Cho, as pretty as she was, he really wanted to have a lot more sex with Harry.

Which was something he really didn't need right now.

Thankfully, the next few days managed to distract him well enough so he kept on forgetting that he needed to mull over his sexuality and figure out what the hell was wrong with him. There were exams to take. Homework to do.

And most importantly, there was Viktor Krum, always staring at him. 

This was particularly distressing. He couldn't recall that he'd done anything recently that would warrant the attention of Viktor Krum. Which meant that Viktor had probably been staring at him for awhile now, which left the question of “why?” to be answered, since all Cedric knew was that every time he looked about, there were those eyes, bearing into him like they were asking questions. 

It took almost exactly two weeks of headaches, little glances exchanged with Harry, wet dreams about the same boy and, once, a certain foreign boy, and too many things for Cedric to do for him to finally get fed up. Which is why, about forty-three seconds after Viktor left the Slytherin table after dinner, Cedric got up and followed him, mentally interrogating himself.

“Viktor!” he called out, stumbling through the snow as he tried to run after the other boy. “Viktor Krum!”

Cedric wasn't sure, but he would have sworn on his father's life that he saw Viktor begin to speed up.

“Viktor!” Cedric gasped as he clasped his hand on Viktor's shoulder, almost falling over in the four inches of snow. The other boy turned around sharply, and Cedric's balance was thrown off even more. 

“Cedric Diggory?” His name was obviously spoken with some difficulty, and all at once Cedric felt bad for not caring enough to try to pronounce the foreign boy's name correctly. “Vhat is it?”

“Ah,” Cedric began lamely, feet almost falling out from underneath him again. He suddenly realized that it was one thing to be indignantly annoyed and tell a person off in your head, and another to face the person in all of their quiet, polite glory. “I've, ah, noticed you looking at me. I was just. Wondering why. You were doing that.”

Cedric watched Viktor slowly lick his lips, his face unreadable.

“I don't mean to stare,” he said, finally. Cedric knew he was as tall as Viktor – if anything, Cedric was actually taller – but for some reason he felt very short indeed. Maybe it was the deep voice.

“Yeah, I know,” Cedric began to say. “I'm just, ah. I'm tired.”

“Of vhat?” Viktor asked, tilting his head to the side slightly. A choked laugh escaped Cedric's voice. Imaged himself spilling his thoughts to Viktor Krum, international Quidditch star and Durmstrang Champion. Telling him of how he feels like he has to win for his family and for Hufflepuff, how he liked Harry but it still hurt that he had to share the spotlight, of the new confusions because he doesn't want to like Harry in that way now but he kind of can't help himself anymore, and of how that doesn't even cover the normal teenage things like homework and teachers and life.

“Is because of Harry Potter?” 

Cedric's head snapped up at this. Viktor stared at him for a few seconds, eyes slightly wider than normal, then turned around on his heel and began to walk away very quickly.

The Hufflepuff moved almost immediately, chasing after Viktor and coming even closer to falling. He managed to catch up with him and even overtake him, stepping in front of him and looking the other boy straight in the eye.

“What,” Cedric began, breath coming in little puffs. “What did you mean by that?”

Viktor looked uncomfortable, eyes refusing to look at Cedric. He opened his mouth, and it was clear that he was trying to figure out what to say.

“Saw two of you,” he admitted, finally. Cedric's heart beat against his ribcage, and yet his breath seemed to completely stop. Wasn't it always the way?

“Who are you going to tell?” The question had left Cedric's mouth before he even really realized it was in his head. Viktor just stared at him in response, making Cedric squirm.

“None. Vouldn't do that.”

Cedric smiled in relief. He wasn't sure he was ready for the whole world to find out something he wasn't even sure about himself.

“Thanks,” he said, clapping Viktor on the shoulder. Viktor looked like he wants to say something, eyes looking brighter, and doing that annoying invasion of Cedric's soul again.

“You two are, ah, how do you say? Beautiful.” This last word comes out slow, somewhat broken, but the emotion isn't lost on Cedric. “Can't stop thinking of it. I just,” Viktor paused again, furrowing his brow.

“Don't know vords.” He said, obviously frustrated. 

Cedric knows that he needs more confusion like he needs a hit to the head. He knows that Viktor will just complicate things more, make things harder than they are. But Cedric also knows that he feels really, really gay right now and that things are beginning to make sense. 

And he finally knows the way to stop that voice in his head.

“Like this?” Cedric asked, moving closer to Viktor and putting his hands behind the other boy's head. 

“I think so. Yes,” Viktor conceded, finishing up the space between them and putting their mouths together.

It wasn't like a piece fitting into a puzzle, or any other cliché description of a kiss he had heard the young girls sigh to each other in the Common Room while he did his homework. It was a kiss, a damn good one, where he could tell Viktor had wanted this for a long time. Felt the other boy's energy, mostly, barely contained, and moaned into it. This was what Cedric liked, something he could really feel.

It started snowing just as Viktor's mouth started moving, tongue tracing along his neck and jaw, pulling Cedric's coat aside and pressing hot kisses wherever he found the skin. 

“We're in the open,” Cedric whispered just as he realized it was the truth.

“Ve move,” Viktor whispered into Cedric's ear. The foreign boy pushed him, never letting go of Cedric's arms, until he was up against a nearby tree, thankfully a rather large tree. The only thing that faced them was the boat, so the best Cedric could do was hope that all of the Durmstrang students were still gorging themselves.

Just as Cedric was starting to get past the pain of the tree bark digging into his back, he heard to sound of a zipper and realized where Viktor was. Suddenly, his cock was out, and before it had time to feel cold in the snow it was already in Viktor's mouth. 

It was very quiet, almost peaceful but for the sound of Viktor giving him a blow job, and the whimpering sounds he himself is making. He groaned, and his back dug into the tree and he was sure he was bleeding but it didn't really matter then, when his fingernails were digging into the bark over and over and Viktor was swallowing him over and over. Viktor pumped what he could not fit into his mouth with his hand, squeezing and pulling. His tongue gave long strokes, then his mouth was everywhere, all around Cedric's cock and he was humming and it sounded suspiciously like one of those classical tunes Cedric's father listened to.

Cedric turned his face upright, his hair getting caught on the bark and the snowflakes hitting him in the face. They went into his open mouth, unusual hot-cold against the warmth of his skin and the heat of his mouth, the heat he was feeling around himself. And then his fingers slipped and his knees wobbled and he was coming, a strangled warning somehow making its way out of his mouth as he comes in Viktor's mouth. Viktor swallowed what he could, wiping away the rest with the back of his hand. Cedric fell down the tree, going down to meet Viktor rather than the other way around. He pulled the other boy in to kiss him, feeling oddly perverse because he could taste himself, so he focused more on tasting Viktor and how good he felt.

He reached forward and undid Viktor's pants, licked his palm to try and create some semblance of lubrication and began to pump, mindful of the cold and worried that Viktor would chafe. Viktor seemed to not even be thinking of this as he leaned back on his hands and groaned, hot breath misting quickly in the air. Cedric watched, looked at that mouth as it quivered with each breath. It didn't take long, and then Viktor was coming in Cedric's hand. 

Cedric performed a few quick spells, watching Viktor closely. He was still recovering, eyes closed and humming to himself as he tried to regain his breath.

And suddenly, the solution came to Cedric.

“Thank you,” Viktor whispered, eyes finally opening a bit to give Cedric another one of those damn, soul-bearing looks.

“Same,” Cedric whispered back as another snowflake landed on his eyelash, obscuring his vision.


End file.
